Rosas rosas
by Wolfmika
Summary: El solo dijo un color, ella lo mal interpreto y por culpa de eso su secreto se revelo, lo bueno de todo esto es que jamás se supo quien mando aquel poema y rosas rosas


**Hola! Bueno les traigo otro sasusaku jeje y ahora ya que cuento con tiempo libre y de sobra enfocare en un posible fic de los hermanos de la arena XD bien espero les guste este fic **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rosas rosas **_

Distraída, perdida entre sus pensamientos, escuchaba la vos de su profesor dar la clase, escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros… pero no les prestaba atención, su mirada se enfocaba mas en el cielo azul y agradecía entonces el a ver ganado aquel lugar junto a la ventana, de tras de todo el salón, no le gustaba llamar la atención como la resto de chicas, lo único que le interesaba era poder admirar en secreto a aquel joven de cabellera azabache y ojos negros como la noche.

Ahora que lo pensaba cada día alguna chica siempre le regalaba cosas al pelinegro, como sus amigas; Ino todos los días le daba una carta hecha con sus propias manos, escrita con su propia letra, el siempre las aceptaba y guardaba dentro de un libro para después meter aquel libro dentro de su mochila, Tenten, por otro lado, no es constante con sus regalos, cada semana le obsequia un dulce el cual, el guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le agradece con una sonrisa, Hinata, es la única de todo el grupo que no se interesaba en el, mas sin embargo todos los días con gran confianza le entrega un almuerzo preparado por ella misma, el cual posteriormente le entrega a un chico rubio de ojos azules quien responde al nombre de Naruto; Tenmari, una chica del año superior lo saluda y lo despide siempre con un beso.

Y bien solo quedaba ella, Sakura Haruno, quien nunca en la vida le ah dado nada, no, estaba equivocada, si le daba algo, cuando lo veía le sonreía de forma tímida y dulce, y el solo le correspondía con una sonrisa de medio lado ese momento duraba menos de un milisegundo, pues por que jamás ah notado enserio su presencia, ahora miraba a lado contrario de la ventana tres lugares al frente y hay estaba Sasuke Uchija, al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase, ya que por su posición de lado podía suponer que recargaba la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, y en su mano izquierda garabateaba sobre su cuaderno, era eso o estaba tomando los apuntes de esa forma.

-Dejaremos la clase por hoy- dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro que sostenía en sus manos- la tarea de mañana- y si como era de suponer, siempre les dejaba tarea al finalizar su clase y la queja de todos no se izo esperar- será un poema – finalizo-

-Pero que cursi- se quejaron los estudiantes-

-Vamos, vamos es fácil, mas con los apuntes que espero hayan tomado, los poemas que escribirán podrán ser de lo que quieran, flores, comida, naturaleza… siempre y cuando se abstengan a las vulgaridades que usualmente escriben en sus tareas- eso ultimo lo dejo con algo de resignación-

-¿Cómo que seria lo mejor?- pregunto uno de los estudiantes-

-Ah no se lo que quieran como por ejemplo…- lo pensó un poco pasando su mirada por todos los estudiantes- Uchiha- nombro y las chicas gritaron de emoción, el nombrado dejo su lápiz aun lado prestando atención- dime un color cualquiera- pidió-

-Mmmm rosa- dijo sin pensarlo mucho y ella dio un ligero respingo asombrada, si bien el rosa era su color favorito, el lo dijo será ¿Será que le gusta el rosa?-

Si bien cualquier chico pudo a ver dicho, azul, negro, rojo, amarillo e incluso morado el, Sasuke Uchiha dijo rosa.

-Bien rosa- repitió el profesor- con esa palabra se puede crear un poema tomándolo como base- dijo y después de dar un ligero ejemplo tomo sus cosas y se marcho del salón-

Entonces rosa… y la pregunta seguía en su mente ¿Por qué? Tal ves lo dijo por estar aburrido, por que fue lo único que tenia en la mente, o fue lo primero que le surgió o ¿Por qué? Se sentía feliz por a verlo escuchado decir ese color, su color favorito, tal ves usaría eso en su favor y con ese color aria su tarea, su poema dirigido para el, únicamente a el; entonces lo miro caminar en dirección a ella el tan genial como siempre, despreocupado, seguro de si mismo. Rápidamente se levanto de aquel lugar en el patio del colegio y camino a el, notando que la chica le sonreía le regreso el gesto, quitándose uno de los audífonos en ese momento.

-Sa-Sasuke-

-¿Mm?- se detuvo al escuchar su nombre miro a la chica de cabellos rosados quien miraba al suelo-

-Lo que dijiste… bueno quería saber si podría…-como decirle en verdad quería preguntarle si su color favorito era rosa o mas bien y siendo sincera con ella misma no sabia ni que decirle-

-¿Qué?- pregunto –

-Bueno… es que en la clase dijiste rosa cuando Kakashi sensei te pregunto y yo solo quería saber si el poema lo arias con eso por que yo avía pensado en algo similar sobre el color rosa y quería saber si…-

-Ah eso- le interrumpió sin la mas mínima preocupación- haz lo que quieras si quieres usarlo úsalo el rosa es libre y no tiene dueño, como sea adiós-

No con estaba todas su absurdas ideas en su mente, pero por fin logro uno de sus objetivos hablar con el… aunque fuera poco pero lo consiguió, y entonces se fue a su casa dando ligeros brincos de felicidad, dios si que estaba feliz; una idea paso por su mente, no perdía nada y jamás sabría quien lo mando.

Al dia siguiente todos estaba en los pasillos del colegio sacando y guardando libros en sus casilleros, los gritos comenzaron clara señal de que Sasuke Uchiha avía llegado ya, recibiendo sus a acostumbrados regalos, besos y gritos de emoción se dirigió a su casillero.

-Y sin ser famoso logras tanto alboroto- protesto el rubio parado junto al casillero-

-Es por eso que pretendo estudiar ingeniería automotiz por lo menos- respondió a modo de burla el azabache-

-Como sea…¡Rayoz!- se quejo-

-Ahora que Naruto-

-Olvide la tarea de literatura y es para el siguiente periodo ¡Mier…!-

-Cálmate, podre ayudarte- dijo abriendo su casillero del cual un ramo de rosas rosas callo- ¿y esto?-

-Rosas…bueno es mejor que el sujetador de ase un mes –

Sasuke no evito sonrojarse al recordarlo si bien es cierto, hace un mes paso casi lo mismo, solo que en lugar de flores fue un sujetador negro con su nombre bordado y corazones, aquel dia fue bastante bochornoso para el, así como las imparables burlas de sus amigos y que decir de su hermano el peor día de su vida.

-Mira- dijo le rubio levantando un papel de color lila- esto…¡Un poema! Saske podría usarlo como mi tarea-

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo apenado el azabache asotanado la puerta del casillero dirigiéndose a su salón-

El primer periodo paso normalmente, la clase de contabilidad no era la gran cosa para ellos, pero por lo menos aprendía de buen modo gracias a Asuma, Kakashi llego retrasado como siempre pidiendo una absurda disculpa y anotando algo en la pizarra, por otro lado Sakura estaba que se la llevaba el demonio revolvía sus cosas, saca y metía papeles a su bolsa y nada, simplemente nada… no estaba su poema y eso era peligroso.

-Bien se que muchos hicieron la tarea así que pasaran a leer los poemas- se quejaron muchos, se alegraron otros y Sakura quería morirse de inmediato ella no es incumplida y por primera ves su vida se arruinaba- quien…-

-¡Yo¡…yo Kakashi sensei yo- pedía a ritos el rubio-

-Ok Naruto pasa- dijo resignado-

-Bien- aclaro su garganta, alisto el papel y comenzó a leer el poema encontrado-

"_Que es mas bello que el dia, que le sol.  
la noche, la luna, las estrellas, tus ojos  
negros, que me inundan, bello color  
noche oscura y fría como tu, pero yo no._

_¡Oh! Agobiante noche, y en tu manto  
no cubres, no matas, el color de esa rosa  
rosa, sus pétalos brillan bajo tu negro color  
y a su lado mas de ese bello color pálido, vivo._

_Rosas rosas que esperan la noche oscura  
para poder abrirse al mundo, para poder  
mostrarse su bellesa, ese rosa cautivo  
que florese con la noche, que te espera  
_

_Negro, como tu cabello, rosa como el amor  
negro como tus ojos, rosa como mis labios  
esperando que esa noche besa a la rosa  
te quiero confesar mi amor secreto _

_Te amor sasuke Uchiha_

Y entonces se formo un silencio sepulcral en aquel salón, si la tierra la escuchara, por favor que se la tragara, ese poema escrito para el, fe leído por ese tarado de Uzumaki, cuando ella por fin logro encontrar su tarea dentro de su libro de historia, de balde fue entonces pedir la ayuda de Lee para abrir el casillero de Sasuke, a cambio ella tendería una sita con el. Por otro lado Naruto se quería morir, volver invisible, salir corriendo… y por ultimo Sasuke, el estaba en Shock y de ser posible tal ves ya entro en estado vegetativo por aquella confesión.

-Eto…- por fin se rompió el silencio- Naruto regresa a tu lugar- pidió Kakashi, pero el seguía sin moverse-

Suspiro resignada, el rosa es su color preferido, el lo dijo por que si, y Naruto revelo su secreto sin saber que fue ella quien metió ese ramo de rosas rosas al casillero del azabache, sin saber que fue ella quien escribió ese poema.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Bueno antes que nada se que muchos lo notaron, el segundo cap de esta historia fue un verdadero fiasco, así que me tuve que leer esto por un dia entero para ver que arreglaba o que podria hacer para mejorarlo, al final prefiero dejarlo así como un oneshot, y creo que tal ves muchos concordaran pero bueno que hacerle**_

_**Dudas, comentarios, lo que sea es bien venido**_

_**Espero les haiga gustado el fic, cuídense, besos y abrazos**_

_**Bye bye n.n **_


End file.
